


the cow says

by enbyofdionysus



Series: the self-indulgent fics [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Fingering, Breastfeeding, Butt Plugs, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Male Lactation, Masks, Milking, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Orgasm, Nipple Play, Prostate Milking, Rope Bondage, Verbal Humiliation, a bdsm scene in which percy wears a cow mask and wears a gag that makes him moo, cow kink, im sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: "I think we're good to go," Eros said. "How you feeling, Percy?""Good," Percy said."Ready to have your first nipple orgasm?"Percy laughed. "Yeah."--Sequel to 'Couldn't Escape If I Wanted To' -- Percy wants an all-nipple-play scene that involves a lot of cow-related kinkwear. Because the nipple play scenes in other fics never last long enough.





	the cow says

**Author's Note:**

> hoo boy. well. here we go. don't say i didn't warn you with the tags. we're in this bdsm hole together now.
> 
> **edit** it just occurred to me that eros might be misinterpreted as white in this fic, but he's black
> 
> Percy's Afro Latinx in my fics and Ganymede is historically Turkish ✌

The thing about Percy Jackson was this: he hated being controlled, he hated being made fun of, and he hated feeling vulnerable.

The thing about _Ganymede_ was this: he could take control, he could humiliate Percy, and he could make Percy feel as open as a nerve.

Percy had thought it was ironic to get off on the things that had developed his anxiety. But his therapist hadn't thought it was ironic at all.

He was taking the things that made him feel the worst about himself and taking control of those feelings by putting them in Ganymede's hands.

This was Percy getting off on the sting of words and handing that sting over to someone he trusted, someone he even loved.

Someone who was playing Candy Crush on their phone at Olympus Cafe while slurping at an iced coffee in the middle of fall.

"It's like 50 degrees outside," Percy said, pulling out his chair to sit down.

Ganymede shot him a withering look. "Iced coffee or death," he replied.

Olympus Cafe was a rustic, old-school coffee house in the heart of Brooklyn. It felt a little out of place with the car exhaust and food truck smells outside but was charming nonetheless.

Percy had ordered a regular hot coffee himself, nursing the cup between his fingers to warm his hands.

Ganymede didn't seem to care about his own hands. He sipped nonchalantly at some kind of frozen drink decked out in whipped cream.

Percy decided to cut to the chase. "I have a proposition for you," he said.

Ganymede's lips didn't leave his straw, but his eyebrows went up.

It had only been a few weeks since they had done a scene during Percy's heat, but the hot humiliation of the memories was beginning to warm and Percy needed something to set him on fire again.

"I want to do a scene like the one we did last time," Percy said. "But more specific."

"Specific how?" Ganymede asked.

"Do you remember when you first 'found out' I was an omega during the 'presentation' and you and Zeus played with--" He paused here to make sure no one was near them enough to hear. Percy lowered his voice. "With my nipples?"

"You mean the scene that almost made Zeus bust a nut?"

Percy's laugh was all air. "Yeah, that one. I was wondering if we could do that again but for the entire scene."

"We could definitely do that," Ganymede said. He rapped his knuckles on the table, thinking. "How long would you want it to last for? And is this a nipple play only thing or would you want other stuff?"

"I'd be open to some other stuff," Percy said. "I've heard that nipple orgasms are a thing, but in case it doesn't happen I don't want to be edged for too long."

"I feel you," Ganymede said. "It took at least five tries for Hera to give me a prostate orgasm and it wasn't for a want of trying."

"I also want it to be a humiliation scene again," Percy said, gnawing at a thumb nail. "If you're down with that."

Ganymede nodded. "Just let me know before we do anything that you don't want said or done. I know we talked about it when we started doing this, but each scene is different so I just want to be sure things are good for you and don't lean into bad-humiliation."

"Yeah, definitely. But, uh. Speaking of humiliation."

Percy told him an idea he'd had, his face warming just saying it out loud. But Ganymede didn't seem surprised in the slightest. Considering half of Ganymede's friends were those he'd met at a local sex club, Percy wasn't sure why he thought he would be.

Still, it was comforting seeing Ganymede nod and sip his coffee. "We can definitely do that," he said. "Actually, I have something you might be interested in. There are these things you can get over the counter--"

As Ganymede told him his idea, Percy felt a match light beneath his skin. "I want to do that," he said.

Ganymede laughed. "I thought you might."

**

"Thanks for helping us out, Eros," Ganymede said, watching as Percy was lifted from the ground.

Eros, Ganymede's best friend and Zeus' nightmare, had experience and skill in the rope-tying department and had agreed to help the two of them during their scene. He had spent the last 20 minutes securing ropes to the ceiling of Zeus' apartment and gracefully tying Percy up.

It wasn't the first time Percy had been in rope bondage, but it was the first time he'd been covered in intricate designs. Now, hanging some six feet off the ground he felt almost like an art piece.

"I'm not gonna lie," Percy said as Eros made a few more adjustments, "I thought I would be cramping up within a few minutes, but this is surprisingly comfortable."

"I would hope so," Eros said, "or else I'd be worried I did a shitty job."

Eros came and stood by Ganymede to survey his work.

Percy flushed just having the two men look at him. Both were beautiful in their own right, but the two of them standing side by side was something else.

There was Ganymede with his loose, dark brown curls and taupe skin dressed in a bomber jacket that hugged his frame. He was wearing Percy's favorite cologne, too, something woodsy he had tried once before on himself but never came out smelling right.

And then there was Eros with his dark sweater and gold grandpa-glasses that somehow only made his strong jaw and soft nose more refined. His skin was even darker than Percy's and his blond hair had been styled into medium length dreads with a fade on the side Percy was jealous of.

"I'm wondering if I should tighten the ropes by his thighs," Eros said, walking around him.

Rolling his eyes, Ganymede said, "You just like to see tight ropes around a nice ass."

"Doesn't everybody, though?" Eros made a few adjustments to the ropes on Percy's thighs and ass for good measure. Percy could feel the way they dug into his skin, not enough to hurt but enough for him to enjoy it.

"I think we're good to go," Eros said. "How you feeling, Percy?"

"Good," Percy said.

"Ready to have your first nipple orgasm?"

Percy laughed. "Yeah."

"If we accomplish this, by the way, I want to be next," Eros said.

"Doubt it," said Ganymede. "You have no patience."

"I have all the patience."

"Then you're holding it hostage in your basement."

Ganymede retrieved a small bottle of pills and a cup of water with a straw from the kitchen counter. "If you start to feel weird after taking these, let me know," he told Percy. "There aren't any serious side effects, but the second you're uncomfortable I want to stop."

"Got it," Percy said. He let Ganymede slide three pills onto his tongue and took a sip of the water to swallow them down.

"It should start working in a couple of minutes," said Ganymede. "Color?"

"Green."

"Safe word?"

"Triton."

"Gag safeword?"

Percy closed his eyes tight, opened them, closed them, opened them.

"Mask safeword?"

Percy wiggled three of his fingers so Ganymede could see them.

"Alright," Ganymede said. "Let's get this party started."

**

"Oh, fuck," Percy gasped. He wriggled in his ropes, but couldn't move away as Ganymede gently rubbed the backs of his knuckles against the sensitive tips of his nipples.

Ganymede and Eros had spent the last few minutes gently rubbing and dragging their nails along other parts of his body. Eros' favorite part seemed to be his thighs if the red welts that would be there tomorrow said anything.

"Are you starting to feel full, baby?" Ganymede asked. His knuckles circled, circled.

Percy swallowed and nodded. The pills Ganymede had given him were meant for omegas who were having problems breastfeeding. Since Percy wasn't in heat, he wouldn't be lactating as he had during his previous scene with Zeus and Ganymede.

The pills not only changed that but they also made it so Percy actively _made_ milk rather than merely gifting passive droplets into the mouths of greedy alphas.

Percy's chest was tender, uncomfortable. His already-sensitive nipples hardened under Ganymede's too-soft ministrations.

Ganymede flicked his nipples and then pinches them hard between his thumb and forefinger.

" _Ow_ ," Percy hissed.

Ganymede tsked. "What does my little cow say when I play with him?"

Percy felt a rush of embarrassment flood through him, good and warm. He said, "Thank you, master."

"Mm, don't like that," Eros said from somewhere to his right.

"Sir?" Percy offered instead.

"Farmer Dan," Ganymede joked with a smile.

Percy choked on a laugh. "I-- Fuck, what else is there?"

"Alpha?" Eros offered.

"Eh," Ganymede said. "We're all omegas here. Besides, we did alpha last time."

"Shepherd?" Percy offered.

Ganymede considered the title.

Eros made a face. "Not sure if I'm too Catholic for that," he said.

"You're barely Catholic at all," Ganymede snorted.

"Catholic enough."

"Alright, let's just go with 'sir' for now," said Ganymede. "He's going to be gagged soon anyway. Color?"

"Green," Percy said. "Thank you, sir."

Ganymede gently tickled along the swell of Percy's chest, making him squirm before delicately thumbing his nipples again. "Ah, there it is," he said. He replaced his thumbs with the tips of his index fingers, rubbing, rubbing.

Percy grunted, moving his shoulders. He remained where he was, his chest at the mercy of Ganymede's hands. After a moment, he realized what Ganymede meant. Small milk drops were beginning to coat Ganymede's fingers.

"Fuck," Percy whispered.

"That's right, baby," Ganymede said, smiling up at him. He brought a finger up to his mouth, sucking the milk from it. "You're almost ripe for milking. How's that pretty chest feeling now?"

"Uncomfortable," Percy said.

"That's a shame," Ganymede said. He carefully ran the soft backs of his knuckles over and over Percy's left nipple. "It's going to get a bit more uncomfortable before we can help, my little cow. Your pretty little chest needs to be as full as possible before we can milk you, you understand? Or else the milk won't be as sweet. And we wouldn't want that."

"No, sir," Percy agreed, shuddering as Ganymede released his left nipple and began to play with the right. It was soft and flat, but slowly pebbled and became hard under Ganymede's fingers. Once the nipple formed a bead of milk, Ganymede ignored it again and moved back to the other nipple which had become soft and flat again.

It went on like this for several minutes. Finally, Percy's swearing began to become a lot less soft. He gasped, " _Please_. I need to-- It's starting to hurt."

Ganymede paused. "Do we need to stop?"

"No," Percy said, shaking his head. "We need to continue."

"Ah," Ganymede said. He took both nipples between his fingers now and rolled, rolled, rolled. "Is it milking time?"

"Yes, sir," Percy gasped.

"My little cow is ready?"

"Yes, sir."

Ganymede tsked. "I don't believe little cows can talk, can they, Eros?"

"No," Eros said. His nails were gently dragging along the soft flesh of Percy's belly. Percy shuddered.

"Well, then," Ganymede said, "I believe we better give our little cow the proper tools he needs to get milked." He stepped away from Percy and out of his line of sight. There were footsteps, a few sounds, and then Ganymede returned with a very odd-looking gag.

It resembled a muzzle more than a gag. It was made of hard, white plastic with what looked like a speaker on the outside part of where Percy's mouth would be. On the inside, there were small cushions for Percy to place his teeth. It wasn't wide enough to hurt his jaw, but it would definitely keep his mouth open.

Percy already knew what it was. He swallowed hard.

"Color?" Ganymede asked.

"Green," Percy replied.

"Safe word?" Ganymede asked.

Percy closed his eyes tight, opened them, closed them, opened them.

"Good," said Ganymede. He placed the gag on over Percy's head.

It was tight, but not uncomfortable. His teeth gently bit around the mouthpiece. And then Ganymede experimented and Percy felt the full effect of the gag.

Ganymede pinched both of Percy's nipples and twisted them painfully, making Percy instinctively cry out. Except, through the gag, it didn't come out as a cry.

It came out as a realistic cow's _moo_.

Ganymede looked pleased.

Eros was laughing. " _Jesus_. Did you see how red he just got? Do it again."

Percy shook his head, feeling himself flush. Eros' laughter made it worse. Ganymede's cooing made it _unbearable_.

He loved it.

"Who's my good little cow?" Ganymede asked. He circled Percy's now overbearingly sensitive nipples. His chest was sore.

Percy answered. His answer came out through the gag as a low _'moo'_. He felt his face turn scarlet.

"That's right," Ganymede said. "You're my good little cow. Does my little cow need to be milked? Need to be pumped?"

Percy _'moo_ 'd through his gag.

Ganymede tsked again, making a chill run through Percy's spine. "Sorry, baby, I don't think your milk is sweet enough just yet."

" _Moo!_ "

"I know. Your sweet little tits need our mouths on them. But it's not gonna happen yet. How much longer do you think you can wait, baby?"

" _Mooo!_ "

"An _hour_?"

Percy blanched.

" _Gosh_ ," Ganymede said in fake-awe. His fingers wouldn't stop toying with Percy's left nipple. It was driving him crazy. "That's so much longer than I would have thought you'd be able to wait. But, if you insist."

" _Moo! Moooo!_ "

Ganymede pulled a pair of nipple clamps from his pocket, dangling them for a moment in front of Percy's face. "I think these will be a nice substitute for our mouths until your milk is nice and sweet, don't you think?"

Percy swallowed, his heartbeat loud in his ears. He couldn't say anything except a few soft 'moo's as Ganymede fixed the clamps to his nipples. He gave them a few flicks to test them and then a few more to be cruel.

It was then that Percy felt something warm and slick against his hole.

" _Moo!_ " he said, trying to turn his head to see. But, of course, he didn't need to see to know that Eros was sliding a lubricated finger into his ass. A second one was quickly added, sliding and stretching and feeling around.

Percy couldn't get away from him. He could only clench his hole around Eros' fingers and tense as Ganymede played with the clamps. His chest was getting more uncomfortable by the second. He felt almost dizzy. He wanted someone to suck his cock, to suck his tits.

"Please," Percy moaned. His words came out as, " _Moo!_ "

"What a noisy little cow," Eros said. He squeezed Percy's ass and spread his cheeks wider. Percy could feel lube dribble from his hole down his balls. "Let's see if I can make you a little noisier."

His fingers stopped exploring and then he began to rub insistently at a special spot that made Percy feel warm like an orgasm was building even though it wasn't there. Like Eros said, Percy began to moan, which made the gag give out a humiliating number of sounds. Eros laughed at them all, making Percy's face red-hot and ' _mooing_ ' stretch on for longer.

Finally, once Percy's thighs began to shake and his chest began to _hurt_ , Ganymede said, "I think his milk will be sweet enough now."

Eros withdrew his fingers from Percy's ass and smeared his hand across Percy's back.

Percy's cock remained full and heavy and untouched between his suspended thighs. He wanted to cum.

"Color?" Ganymede asked him.

Percy blinked hard once, twice. Their sign for 'green.'

"Mask safeword?"

Percy wiggled three of his fingers.

"You can see him okay?" Ganymede asked Eros.

"Yup," Eros replied.

"Alright, baby," Ganymede said, gently stroking Percy's cheek. "Here we go." He stepped away from him like he had the first time, but instead of retrieving a gag, Ganymede had retrieved a large animal mask. The type that completely covered your head for Halloween.

It was a cow mask.

Ganymede slowly placed it over Percy's head. It was dark, but he could still see out through the mask's eyes and he could breathe okay. He wasn't scared.

He was the opposite of scared.

He felt high.

"You're a real little cow now," Ganymede said in that same, sugary voice that made Percy crawl on his hands and knees to orgasm. Humiliation washed over Percy, hot and dark and wonderful. "Let's get that sweet milk out of you."

Percy moaned. The low, mooing echoed in the mask. Ganymede's mean smile touched something far better inside him than any prostate massage.

Ganymede removed the nipple clamps, hushing Percy as he squirmed with pain. "Bet these feel so sore, huh, baby?"

Percy made an embarrassing whining sound that, somehow, translated through the gag as the tiniest ' _moo_.'

Ganymede had to pull his hands away from Percy's chest to cover his mouth. Percy heard Eros wheeze somewhere behind him.

"What the fuck was that?" Eros asked, voice high with laughter.

"That was the cutest," Ganymede said, his hand on his chest. "Fuck. I wish I knew what sound you made to make that."

Percy made a grunting sound.

"Okay, got it," Ganymede said. "Sorry. Milking. Let's do it." He disappeared out of Percy's line of sight.

Percy felt Eros' fingers toying with his hole. He squirmed a little, shuddering as Eros slid his fingers in just a little. Ganymede returned to Percy's line of sight as Eros slid his fingers in deeper, making Percy groan.

"Alright, baby," Ganymede said, gently rubbing at Percy's right nipple. "You ready?"

" _Mooo_."

Ganymede held a small mason jar just beneath Percy's nipple. He very gently squeezed at his pec.

Percy hissed.

"I know, baby, I know," Ganymede said. He squeezed a little harder, strategically moving his fingers, and then Percy's nipple began to drip. "There you go. That's my good little cow." He squeezed again, this time pulling slightly downward so the droplets turned instead into a steady stream.

Percy closed his eyes, his face hot. His chest didn't hurt as much now, at least.

Ganymede squeezed at his pec, again and again, occasionally stopping to rub his fingers over the sensitive skin of his nipple. It made Percy shudder, especially when Eros pressed up against his prostate at the same time.

Eventually, when Percy's right nipple only let out small drops of milk, Ganymede moved over to his left one. Except this time, rather than dragging his fingers across his sore chest, Ganymede ducked down to drag his tongue across the nipple. He held Percy's eyes through the mask, swiping his tongue across the nub again and again before taking it completely into his mouth.

He _sucked_.

Percy _moaned_.

Ganymede grinned at the sound the gag made. His eyes were devious, his smile shark-like. He sucked again, bringing his hand up to Percy's other nipple. Sensitive from milking, he tensed as Ganymede rubbed at it feather-soft. It was too much. He couldn't pull away from him.

Ganymede didn't care. He rubbed and sucked at Percy's chest, closing his eyes as Percy's 'mooing' got louder.

Behind Percy, Eros had decided his fingers weren't enough and began carefully licking at Percy's rim. It was almost ticklish and the light touches mixed with Ganymede's delicate fingers and dangerous mouth were almost enough to drive him crazy. But every sound Percy made only came out as a lower and louder _'moo_.'

Ganymede kept laughing at the sound, which only made Percy's skin hotter, his nerves more sensitive. Tears stung in his eyes. He needed to cum, but no one touched his dick. It was just his hole and his nipples and soft, soft touches and gentle tickles.

When Percy squirmed, it only made Ganymede's touches lighter, his sucking harder. Finally, it was just the soft skin of Ganymede's knuckles dancing over his sensitive nipples.

Ganymede smiled up at him, too sweet to be kind. "My little cow has so much milk in its pretty udders." A fresh wave of shame flushed across Percy's skin at being called "it." "I think I need a friend to help me get the rest of it."

Abruptly, something cool and hard pressed against Percy's hole. He grunted in surprise, trying to strain his legs. Eros didn't wait for him, pressing the lubed-up toy in deeper, deeper until Percy's hole greedily sucked it in up to the stopper. Eros pressed the end of the toy, running his thumb around it in little circles.

Percy couldn't tell what it was that was inside him, but based on the sensation of something soft touching the skin of his taint and then his balls, it was a cow tail.

Eros stepped around until he was crouching next to Ganymede. "You needed help?" he asked.

Ganymede tugged at Percy's right nipple. "There's too much milk for me to get out on my own," he said. "He's filling up fast."

"We could call in some friends," Eros said, reaching forward to twist at Percy's nipple as Ganymede let go. "Force-feed him some more pills so we can feed 'em all."

Percy whined, flushing hot when the sound came out of him as another ' _moo_.'

Ganymede shook his head. "I don't think he's going to last much longer. Put your mouth on him and--" Here, he said something to Eros in Greek so Percy couldn't understand him, but it made Eros smile in a sneaky sort of way that made something burn hot in the pit of Percy's stomach.

Eros crouched down beside Ganymede, his smile turning into a grin. And then both men licked at Percy's chest in careful, teasing licks. It did nothing for Percy's chest, which had become less sore but was still too full for comfort. But it did do something for Percy's nerves, stoking at the fire that had started to build since Eros began rubbing at his prostate.

Percy squirmed, trying to get more friction. There was none. Ganymede pressed his full lips to Percy's chest, kissing the skin gently until his nipple went soft and flat. Then, he rubbed it again with the back of his knuckle in slow, slow circles.

"Such cute little udders," Ganymede cooed.

Percy felt like he was going crazy. He strained against his ropes for what felt like the millionth time and let out a low, desperate, " _Moooo!_ "

"Tell us, little cow," Eros said, "do you want to cum with your pretty udders?"

Percy felt tears slide down over his hot cheeks. He nodded. " _Mooo!_ "

Their rubbing hadn't stopped. Percy's chest was getting too sensitive.

"Do you think we should let your little udders cum?" Ganymede asked.

" _Moo!_ "

Eros picked something up from the ground where Percy couldn't see. And then there was a tight pinching just below his nipple. It _hurt_. " _Moo!_ "

"Hush, little cow," Ganymede said. "Just a few more."

There were more painful pinches, just below his right nipple, further down on his ribs, and then two just above his nipples so there were six in all. As Percy squirmed, there was a jingling sound.

Humiliation washed over Percy, enveloping him in a warm blanket. He could feel himself disappearing. He felt good. So good. He wiggled again to hear the cowbells chime from where they were pinched on his chest, to feel the shame wash over him again. He couldn't get enough of it. His ass sucked on the tail in his hole. He let out a low, keening, ' _Mooo!_ "

"That's a good cow," Ganymede said.

Percy closed his eyes.

"Is Bessie ready to cum?" Ganymede asked.

Percy's cock bobbed between his legs.

Ganymede reached up and brushed his knuckles against Percy's nipples again. The sensation sent bolts of electricity down Percy's spine, the feeling in his nipples heightened by the pain. Ganymede rubbed them slow, slow, slow, in careful wonderful circles. Smiling, he asked again, "Is Bessie ready to cum?"

" _Mooo!_ "

Ganymede's circles turned into heavenly pressure between his index finger and thumb, rubbing, rubbing, rubbing. Percy's breathing got heavier, he could feel an orgasm building. He couldn't believe it. He moaned and then moaned again, flushing hotter and hotter as the gag made him _'moo'_ instead.

Ganymede and Eros kept calling him Bessie. Ganymede's fingers didn't stop toying with him. Eros reached down and jingled a bell.

"Come on Bessie," Ganymede urged, just as Percy started to cry, just as Percy felt his muscles start to tense against his will. He was cumming. He was cumming. He was-- "It's _milking_ time."

Percy's orgasm slid over him like a second skin, his thighs and stomach tensing as he came onto the floor. His hole threatened to push out the plug, but it quickly sucked it back in again. Ganymede was still stroking his chest, saying, "Good little cow, good little cow," as Percy 'moo'd.

Finally, the fingers touching Percy's nipples pulled away and two hands took either side of Percy's mask. "Alright, baby," Ganymede said, "let's get you cleaned up."

**

It took a while to work Percy down from his sub space, but Ganymede was prepared for it.

He had taken out spare pillows and blankets to make the bed in Zeus' room especially cozy. He fed Percy small pieces of chocolate and fresh blueberries until he stopped shaking. He whispered affirmations to him and stroked his curls the way Percy liked.

It made Percy feel very warm and very loved and very wanted.

Ganymede stroked the curves of Percy's eyebrows, the slope of his nose. "My handsome man," he whispered. "My gorgeous boy."

Percy felt tears come to his eyes for the fifth time that night. He let them come, unashamed of them. They only earned him kisses, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please comment ;w;


End file.
